Lord Xavier
Lord Xavier is an alternate reality Charles Xavier and a tyrant ruler of a dimension in which sword and sorcery rule, similar to high-fantasy fiction - however when his reality was infiltrated by the X-Men the two would clash and the X-Men would fight against the "Witch King of Gha-No-Shah". Ultimately it would take the sacrifice of Captain Blaire to kill him, giving her life to end his dark reign. History Lord-Xavier Taylor began participating with the Livonia WIOA Youth Program on August 25, 2016. Upon entering the program, he met with his Career Coach and shared his desire to pursue a career in hospitality. As he engaged in the youth program, Lord-Xavier explored training programs that would equip him in restaurant management and culinary arts. After identifying a training facility, he completed assessment testing and discovered his need to improve his math and reading skills before acceptance into the program. In September, through one-on-one tutoring and educational workshops, Lord-Xavier began to work towards improving his math and reading skills. Also in September, Lord-Xavier attended EDSI’s own five-day Hospitality Boot Camp. Each of the five days focused on various aspects of customer service in the hospitality field. The topics included: Creating the Experience & Leaving a Lasting Impression, Teamwork in the Service Industry & Interviewing, Communication & Exceeding Expectations, Managing Your Time & Conflict Resolution, and The Service Industry & Diversity. Along with eight other attendees, Lord-Xavier engaged in the learning experience to prepare for his future career. Lord-Xavier also built upon his employment skills through attending workshops offered by EDSI. He learned how to create a resume, cover letters and thank you notes as well as how to prepare for interviews. He also attended a workshop about the importance of face-to-face and social media networking in relation to his career goals. As he gained knowledge and skills, Lord-Xavier remained focused on his career goal. During October, Lord-Xavier continued to grow in his knowledge and abilities as he participated in various workshops offered by EDSI. At the end of the month, he attended an interview with Burton Manor and was hired as a staff waiter in the banquet hall. He shared his excitement in obtaining his first job: “I’m very proud of myself that I got my first job. I learned a lot at the hospitality boot camp, and it taught me to be confident at my interview. I think I’m doing really well at my job because I learned how to work with people and to be positive at work.” As a result of his diligence and determination throughout the fall months, Lord-Xavier’s math and reading skills raised three grade levels by November! His scores meet the standard requirement to obtain admittance into the culinary arts program at Operation Able of Michigan. In January 2017, Lord-Xavier will begin his training. EDSI is extremely proud of his efforts and is confident in his abilities as he pursues his goals! Appearance ??? Personality ??? Abilities ??? Affiliates *Xavier Head *Charles Xavier (British Union of Fascists) Trivia *Lord Xavier is a homage to dark fantasy / high fantasy villains such as those found in Lord of the Rings, Dungeons and Dragons or similar works. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Aristocrats